The present exemplary embodiment relates to vertically extendable mechanisms. It finds particular application in conjunction with portable or stationary folding towers for various types of light sources and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications, such as for antennas, surveillance equipment, and other payloads.
Light towers provide scene lighting solutions in various settings, such as emergency recovery searches and operations, surveillance, or venue and job sites to improve night time operation productivity and ensure safety. Light towers have multiple options for mounting, including stationary ground-mounted towers or portable towers mounted on the side or roof of vehicles. Light towers can also include a number of different devices or sensors that may be required for various applications, such as security cameras, speaker systems, infrared detectors, etc. and the like.
However, existing extendable mechanisms for folding light towers are known to be complex and expensive, requiring the use of at least two actuators to achieve fully extended vertical configurations. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a folding light tower which offers less complexity, ease of manufacture, and less cost.